Unwanted
by Aoisunoire
Summary: Kembalinya sang mantan Sakura yaitu Sasuke membuat Sakura gelisah. Takdir memutuskan kedua nya untuk kembali bersama. Tapi Sasuke menolak keras takdir tersebut. Penasaran? Baca aja.. Warning Inside! R n R, please!


"**Not Accepted"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Raja siang menampakkan wujudnya di sebuah kota yang damai nan tentram. Suara kicauan burung yang merdu bagaikan alunan melodi untuk membangunkan seorang gadis berambut merah muda dari tidurnya yang lelap, dengan iringan bunyi jam weker menandakan waktu sudah pukul 07.00 AM. Waktu yang diharuskan untuk memulai aktivitasnya seperti biasa sebagai siswi di Konoha High School Internasional.

_Ceklek.._

"Hooaaahhhhmm... Sudah jam 7, aku harus segera bersiap." sebuah kalimat yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya yang dilontarkan seorang gadis muda berumur 17 tahun ini.

"Sakuraaa... Cepat mandi dan turun kebawah, sarapanmu sudah siap!" ujar seorang wanita berumur 20 tahun lebih tua dari anak yang dipanggilnya.

"Baik Bu!" balas gadis yang bernama Sakura dan bermarga Haruno tersebut.

Rutinitas yang harmonis dan damai. Ya, itulah yang Sakura syukurkan selama ia hidup sejak 2 tahun yang lalu sejak sang Ayah sebagai pencari nafkah dalam kehidupannya telah meninggalkan keluarganya, meninggalkan seorang istri dan anaknya tersayang karena aksi bunuh dirinya itu yang sampai sekarang masih belum diketahui sebabnya. Walau begitu, baginya hidupnya itu sudah bercukupan bila sang Ibu masih berada disisinya dengan merawat kebutuhan hidupnya.

xxxx

"Ini bekalmu jangan lupa. Sepulang sekolah nanti Ibu ada urusan di Suna, kunci ada dibawah pot bunga, jangan pulang malam ya."

"Ibu nanti pulang ke rumah kan?"

"Iya tentu saja." ucap seorang wanita bernama Rin Haruno yang memiliki jabatan sebagai Ibu dirumah itu sambil memeluk anak semata wayangnya yang dibalas senyuman oleh anaknya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekolah dulu ya!" balas Sakura sambil membawa tas selempang birunya sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya kepada Ibunya.

"Hati-hati!"

xxxx

Sebuah gedung megah bernuansa _Classic _yang dipadui dengan unsur warna _Cream, _didominasikan dengan garis hitam dibagian atas gedungnya yang bisa dibilang sebagai gedung Konoha High School Internasional yang letaknya berada dipusat kota Konohagakure itu, telah menjadi sekolah yang di idam-idamkan para murid sebagai lanjutan tingkatan dari Konoha Junior High School. Sekolah KHSI ini memiliki fasilitas yang terbilang cukup mewah dan terpenuhi. Dengan penjagaan satpam 24 jam di masing-masing tempat penting didalam sekolah. Biaya yang diperlukan untuk memasuki sekolah ini juga terbilang tinggi mengingat sekolah ini berstandar Internasional di kota Konohagakure. Beruntung bagi anak-anak yang memiliki prestasi dan IQ melebihi ketentuan KHSI akan mendapat beasiswa gratis selama ia bersekolah di KHSI. Haruno Sakura, gadis bermata emerald dan memiliki rambut non-wajar berwarna merah muda ini adalah salah satunya dalam kategori "Siswi Berprestasi" di KHSI.

"Ohayou, Sakura-_chan_!" sapa laki-laki berambut dan berwarna seperti durian ini.

"Umh, Ohayou Naruto-kun," balas Sakura kepada laki-laki yang bernama Naruto dan bermerek Uzumaki ini.

"HEY! BUKAN BERMEREK TAPI BERMARGA!" ah, iya bermarga.

"Naruto-kun, aku harus segera ke ruang OSIS dulu, nanti kita ngobrol lagi, jaa."

"Jaaaa, Sakura-chan!" balas Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Di KHSI umumnya hampir sama seperti sekolah menengah lainnya, yaitu diadakannya organisasi-organisasi seperti OSIS. Haruno Sakura yang tidak lain adalah wakil ketua OSIS disana. Dengan langkah yang cepat Sakura memasuki ruang OSIS di KHSI.

'Dimana Sasori-_kun _sih, padahal sudah buru-buru aku kesini!' keluh dalam batin Sakura.

_Brakkk..._

"Ah, _gomennasai _Sakura-_chan_, tadi aku mendapat kesulitan menuju kesini. Kau tau kan? Hehehe," ucap laki-laki berambut merah bernama Sasori dengan menampilkan wajah _babyface_ dan _puppyeyes _nya itu yang mampu membuat semua perempuan didunia itu pasti meleleh melihatnya, termasuk author ini *authornya asik berkhayal wajah Sasori. (digampar para readers karena rusuh). Ya, Sasori merupakan siswa terkeren dan terganteng di KHSI pertama. Dan Gaara lah yang menduduki posisi kedua. Sudah tahu kan, pasti mereka akan dikejar-kejar oleh para fansgirlnya.

"Humph, tidak ada alasan ketua OSIS Sa-O-Ri!" balas Sakura dengan penekanan kata di akhir kalimatnya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Hehe, lucu sekali sih pacar ketua OSIS ku iniiii! Hey, namaku Sasori bukan Saori, Wakil Ketua OSIS jidatt!" ucap Sasori sambil menepukkan tangannya di dahi Sakura.

"lalalala~ Oh ya, ini dokumen-dokumen siswa kelas 2 yang Sasori-kun butuhkan," balas Sakura sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Hum, baiklah. Nanti aku beri kabar lagi untuk tugas selanjutnya,"

"Kalau gitu aku kekelas dulu, jaaa."

"Hm." balas Sasori sambil mengusap-usap rambut Sakura.

'Benar-benar...' gumam Sasori dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

xxxx

Bel istirahat sekolah sudah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa KHSI telah berhamburan keluar kelas. Sebagian siswa ada yang bermain dilapangan basket, ada yang ke kantin, dan ada pula yang **tidur-tiduran** di kelas.

"Haaatssyiii! Siapa yang suka membicarakan orang di siang bolong begini, cih mendokusai!" keluh Shikamaru seraya yang tidurnya sedang enak-enaknya diganggu oleh narator.

Tapi tidak bagi dua pasangan pengurus OSIS ini. Yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang ketua OSIS alias Akasuna No Sasori dan serta wakilnya Haruno Sakura. Bukan seperti pasangan-pasangan lain yang ada di KHSI yang namanya pacaran yaitu bermesra-mesraan di berbagai tempat disekolah, tapi pasangan pengurus OSIS ini justru sibuk bermesraan dengan lembaran-lembaran tugas sekolah di ruangan OSIS. Mungkin bagi pasangan yang satu ini, dengan bekerja bersama sebagai petugas OSIS adalah satu-satu nya cara untuk meluangkan waktu demi kepentingan utama KHSI.

"Kau sudah makan, Sakura?" tanya sang ketua OSIS seraya kedua matanya tetap terfokus dengan lembaran-lembaran penting didepannya.

Orang yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan gadis berumur 17 tahun ini belum sempat makan.

"Sebaiknya kau makan dulu, biarkan aku saja yang mengerjakan tugas kali ini." Balas Sasori dengan tatapan khawatir melihat gadis yang sangat dicintainya mukanya sudah terlihat pucat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula kalo ada aku tugas kali ini akan cepat selesai, ne?" bantah Sakura disertai dengan cengirannya sambil membawa tumpukan berkas yang terlihat cukup berat dengan jalan yang tergontai-gontai.

"SAKURA! AWAS!" teriak Sasori sambil melempar kertas yang dipegangnya tadi ke sembarang arah dann...

PRANGGGG

"SAKURA! BANGUN! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasori panik. Sasori yang sudah diatas badan bermaksud melindungi gadisnya langsung memeluk gadisnya tersebut khawatir bila terjadi sesuatu kepadanya karena terlihat sebuah vas yang berada diatas lemari itu terpecah dan berserakan kemana-mana.

"hhheh.. heh.. aku.. aku.. baik.." sekejap Sakura tergeletak tidak berdaya dengan nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah. Ada yang tau bagaimana wajah Sasori saat ini? Sudah bisa ditebak, laki-laki yang notabenenya sebagai Ketua OSIS KHSI dan pacar dari gadis bernama Haruno Sakura ini panik bukan main. Langsung saja Sasori mengangkat badan Sakura ala bridalstyle menuju ruang UKS disekolah ini. Terlihat beberapa siswa memperhatikan kaget kedua orang ini.

Braakkk

Dibukanya pintu ruang UKS itu dengan kasar dan dibaringkannya badan kecil Sakura di salah satu ranjang diruang UKS ini.

"Sakura! Bertahanlah! Akan kupanggilkan Suzune-sensei!"

Namun nihil, Suzune-sensei saat ini sedang bertugas keluar sekolah tatkala ada pemeriksaan siswa disekolah lain.

"Kusoo!" keluh Sasori. Saat ini detak jantung Sasori sudah seperti suara drum diband yang sedang konser. Panik karena sesaat yang lalu ia mengecek ternyata Sakura mengalami demam tinggi. Bingung. Itulah kondisi Sasori sekarang. Akhirnya ia memutuskan mengambil sebutir obat penurun demam dan segelas air. Dimasukkan nya obat itu kedalam mulut Sasori dan diminum nya seteguk gelas air tersebut. Eitt.. belum selesai, perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dan ia satukan bibirnya dengan bibir gadisnya ini. Ia buka mulut Sakura menggunakan lidahnya dan diminumkannya obat beserta air tersebut dari dalam mulut Sasori. Beberapa tetes air bercampur saliva menetes dari mulut Sakura. Terlihat bahwa misi 'Mouth to mouth' ini berhasil Sasori jalankan. Setelah itu ia jilat sisa air yang menetes itu, lalu ia kompres Dahi Sakura menggunakan lap basah dan ia peluk gadis disampingnya ini. Menandakan bahwa ia akan selalu bersamanya dan menjaganya kapanpun.

xxxx

**SAKURA's POV**

Kurasakan sebuah kehangatan dibagian badanku ini. Nyaman dan terasa hangat sekali. Tunggu sepertinya sebelah tanganku seperti digenggam oleh seseorang. Kucoba membuka mataku. Mataku membulat kaget saat melihat ternyata sosok disebelahku ini adalah Sasori yang sepertinya sedang tertidur pulas. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kucoba memutar balikkan ingatanku. Ah ya, aku ingat sepertinya tadi pagi aku lupa sarapan dan saat pergi kesekolah sialnya bekalku tertinggal. Dan saat membawa berkas diruangan OSIS, pandanganku langsung buyar.

Aku duduk dan tersenyum tulus mengingat bahwa tidak lain pasti Sasori yang membawa ku dan merawat ku kesini. Demam ku juga sudah turun pasti berkat Sasori yang telah memberiku obat penurun demam. Tunggu, bagaimana caranya Sasori meminumkan obatnya padaku? Jangan-jangan.. Ah tidak-tidak, jangan berfikiran seperti itu Sakuraaa.. Sadarlah dia telah menyelamatkan mu. Tanpa sadar wajahku telah menimbulkan semburat merah dan langsung aku tepis jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

Aku jadi teringat saat Sasori dan aku dulu masih kecil. Dulu juga kejadian nya sama seperti ini hanya saja waktu itu kami sedang berada dirumahku. Dan sialnya juga orangtua ku sedang pergi keluar kota selama seminggu. Jadi selama seminggu itulah Sasori yang merawatku meski umur kami yang terbilang cukup muda yaitu 10 tahun. Waktu itu demamku lebih tinggi daripada ini dan sampai-sampai aku mengigau dan bertingkah bahwa Sasori adalah ayahku. Huh, aku mengetahuinya setelah aku sembuh dan Sasori yang menceritakannya sendiri sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Betapa malunya, saat ia menceritakan bahwa aku telah memeluk dan meminta gendong Sasori, jelas-jelas waktu itu Sasori belum cukup kuat menggendong seorang anak kecil mengingat dulu beratku lebih besar daripada Sasori.

**END SAKURA's POV**

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura bahwa dirinya sudah seperti orang gila sekarang karena dalam hitungan detik ekspresinya sudah berubah. Kadang senyum, sedih, marah dan bahkan tertawa sendiri. Sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari Sasori yang sudah terbangun sampai menahan tawa melihat ekspresinya yang tidak wajar itu.

"Hehehe." tawa Sasori melihat wajah gadisnya itu.

"EH? Sasori-kun sudah bangun? Kenapa tidak menegur ku?"

"Kenapa harus menegur kalau kau sudah sedekat ini denganku? Hm? Harusnya kau sadar sendiri. Justru kau sendiri yang asyik dengan khayalanmu yang aneh itu. Hehehe."

"Huh sudah ayo kembali ke kelas!"

"Hei hei, tenanglah. Sekarang sudah pulang sekolah nona. Dan mana terimakasihmu?"

"Huh.. Makasih." ucap Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merona itu.

"Sama-sama. Yang penting sekarang demam mu sudah turun. Ayo pulang!" balas Sasori sambil tersenyum.

xxxx

Setelah mengambil tas milik Sakura dan miliknya, Sasori langsung menuju ke parkiran sekolah nya menuju motor balap berwarna merah metthalic miliknya.

"Naiklah dan pegangan erat, akan ku antar sampai rumahmu." suruh Sasori sambil memakai helm dikepalanya sendiri. Mengerti akan maksud perintah Sasori, Sakura langsung menaiki motor kekasihnya itu tanpa berpikir panjang. Tangannya ia lingkarkan dipinggang kekasihnya itu.

"Ah sepertinya sudah mau hujan deras sebaiknya kita berteduh dulu." ucap Sasori saat dilampu lalulintas menunjukkan warna merah sambil menadangkan tangan kirinya seraya menunjukkan sudah gerimis.

"Lihat, kita berteduh di-"

Zraashh

"—situ saja" Ucap Sakura sambil melongo karena tiba-tiba saja hujan dengan lebatnya disertai angin kencang mengguyur kedua anak manusia ini.

"Kita langsung menuju kerumahku saja! Sebentar lagi sudah dekat!" Ucap Sakura dengan volume yang ditinggikan karena suaranya yang merdu sudah kalah oleh suara hujan lebat yang mengguyurnya.

"Baiklah!" jawab Sasori.

Sesampainya di teras depan rumah Sakura, dua manusia berbeda jenis ini buru-buru mengeringkan badannya masing-masing yang sudah kuyup, terlebih lagi badan Sakura karena saat menaiki motor tadi ia tidak terbekali dengan jaket ataupun helm, berbeda dengan Sasori. Mereka seperti dua kucing saja yang terlantar dipinggir jalan yang sama-sama mengeringkan diri masing-masing. Sasori pun membantu Sakura mengelap rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang berwarna seperti bunga CherryBlossom.

"Ah.. te-terimakasih, Sasori.. Kun" Sakura berkata sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya berniat menghilangkan rasa dingin dan kaku yang sudah menjulur keseluruh tubuhnya. Merasa iba, Sasori pun memeluk tubuh gadisnya itu dengan hangat.

"Sa-sasori kun, aku ambil kunci du—"

Kreek

"Sa.. Kura?"

Deg...


End file.
